


Clever

by Jacen



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacen/pseuds/Jacen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire, Owen and the wild jungle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clever

Though every inch of Claire was sticky with sweat, the single trickle that had started working its way along her spine was the most irritating. She could feel it trailing down the back of her neck, then slipping under her shirt to tickle at the sensitive skin between her shoulder blades. Rolling her shoulders didn’t help. Nor did subtly adjusting her tank top. She looked at the boys dozing on the bench next to her and sighed. For them it was almost over-just a boat ride back to their parents and everything that happened on the island would go away in a barrage of therapy. She...well...it was probably best not to think too much about what was going to happen to her once they got to the mainland. It was easier to sink into the exhaustion that kept threatening to drop her into sudden sleep.

The droplet slipped another inch and she reached one hand behind her to rub it away. “How are they doing?” She flinched in her seat, turning towards the voice with her elbow already in motion. Owen coughed when it connected with his stomach, then raised his hands in mock surrender. “Okay, no need to get rough about it,” he said mildly, stepping out in front of her. He still hadn’t changed, hadn’t cleaned up at all judging by the way sweat was striping through the dirt on his neck. She stared dully at the hollow of his throat, wondering if he smelled like raptors or just the heavy, dark scent of the jungle. “You guys okay? How long until the next boat?”

She blinked, then opened her mouth to answer, but the automated announcer interrupted. _Thirty minutes until the next boat._ “There you go,” she said. Shrugging a shoulder, she glanced past him, seeking out something to distract her from staring too long at the way the grit highlighted the muscle of his arms. At the end of the row, park employees were handing out water and bandaids. She considered joining them, possibly try to salvage the tatters of her good name, then Gray’s heel nudged at her hip as he rolled onto his side. Reluctantly focusing on Owen instead, she rubbed a hand over her eyes. “Is it safe? Did they get the perimeter fences in place?”

“Yeah, they set them up, reinforced them with some cars. They should hold until everyone’s off the island.” He crossed his arms over his chest and the trickle tingled its way to the dip of her back. His smirk when she rolled her shoulders brought some heat to her cheeks. She turned her face to the side, pretending to watch a passel of park workers gathering around their leader for further instructions. Owen’s hand on her shoulder turned her back towards him. “Want to go grab some water?” he asked.

“Sure,” she answered, pushing herself up. Touching Zach’s shoulder, she waited for him to rouse. “We’re going to get water. Stay put,” she instructed, smiling thinly when he nodded. Assured that the boys would be alright, Claire straightened up her top with a tug, then wove through the crowd in Owen’s wake. 

They passed two employees before she realised Owen was leading her to the thinnest edge of the crowd. He slowed down as they passed the last huddled refugees, letting her draw even with him. In one quick move, he checked over his shoulder, then caught her by one arm and pulled her through a staff door. The heat of the jungle crashed over them, sweat prickling on their skin immediately. She saw a drop start at his hairline and watched as it rolled another clean path down his neck. The post-adrenaline fog that had descended once they were safe inside broke once more at the thought of what his skin would taste like-the salt and the grit, mingling with the warmth of his skin. She tried to banish the idea again-that was not the sort of thing she should be wondering right now. 

“The water is back-” was all she managed to say before he locked his hand in her hair and dragged her into a kiss. It was nothing as quick as the one he’d laid on her after the pterosaur assault, his palm dragging along her shirt before gripping the wall next to her chest. She gasped when he relented for a moment, their eyes catching as he drew back, then she nodded and he was on her again. The smell of him was earth and sweat and male exertion, the combination of the scent and the crushing kiss briefly overwhelming. She had to step out of her shoes and brace a foot on the ground to regain her leverage, slinging an arm around his neck to keep him close. 

The muddled knot of stress and panic in the face of her very uncertain future was shoved rudely aside as she undid his belt in two sharp jerks. She didn’t indulge his surprise at how quickly she came around-once she’d dragged the leather out of his belt loops and popped the top button of his pants with her thumb, she gripped the back of his neck with one hand, the other slipping under his shirt. She scratched from his hip to his chest in one quick motion. His mouth came away from hers with a pop, and nothing could have been more gratifying than the way he moaned into her shoulder. 

Owen’s hand untangled from her hair, pawing from her throat to her waist, then along her thigh and under her skirt without a seconds hesitation. She made a sound midway between a sigh and a sob when his fingers caught her nylons and tore them away. The absurd thought that those were expensive surfaced, but that was smothered when he dropped to his knees in front of her. He rubbed his hands from her knees to her hips under the skirt, then back down, and she felt herself throb in time with the movement. “Do it,” she said, urging him forwards with the hand that had drifted from his neck to his shoulder.

He needed no further encouragement-the back of her head connected with the brick wall with a dizzying thud as he lifted her knee over his shoulder and rubbed his cheek against her inner thigh. When his tongue connected with her soaked underwear, she bucked, her breath coming in rhythmic hiss-gasps. He yanked an even larger tear in the nylons as he pulled her panties aside, then his mouth was on her and she couldn’t summon a thought more coherent than ‘more more more more NOW’. Her body twitched in time with every speedy lick, his tongue driving her wilder and wilder. As her thighs began to tremble he released his grip on her leg, pressing his mouth in for a final kiss as he yanked his pants down. 

He rose into a kiss, his lips tangy with her salt. She panted into his shoulder when he broke away again, her hands rubbing up his arms, then around his neck when he gripped her by the ass and lifted. She was dizzy with the speed and the heat, all the sensation resolving into one unrestrained moan as he drove himself into her with a single powerful stroke. Claire was delirious with pleasure, clinging harder to his ropey shoulders with each thrust. The jungle air was a rich green counterpoint to the salt and earth she tasted as she chewed her way down his neck. Her nails found purchase on his shoulders, spurring him harder and faster into her. With one squeeze of her thighs she gained enough leverage to rock with him, pulling him deeper as he picked up his pace. His jaw rasped against hers with every jolt of hip to hip-she didn’t care about the marks it would leave on her face, only that he kept exactly the rhythm and angle he’d found. 

She was barely prepared for the suddenness of her orgasm. One moment she was gnawing at his collarbone and revelling in the thickness of him, the next he stroked something deep inside of her that broke her into a thousand pieces. She came in a sudden shock, convulsing in time with his movement at first, then losing even that as her body succumbed to the inevitable. There was a moment of pure ecstatic blankness, then he stiffened against her and the first wave of her pleasure gave way to the softer shudders of the second. 

Her feet found the ground as his grip on her backside gave way. He slipped from her, though she was able to hang onto him well enough that neither of them toppled. “Owen…”

He brought her in for another kiss, muttering something unintelligible against her mouth. She sighed, closing her eyes, smiling against his lips when he said her name. “Yeah,” she answered, nuzzling her way along his cheek to take another long breath of his scent. 

“Aunt Claire. I said the boat’s here.”

Her eyes flew open, immediately spotting Owen standing several feet away. In the terminal. Looking back at her and smirking-without-really-smirking. Zach was prodding her arm, his eyebrow quirked as he repeated himself. Gray was already making his way over to the handsome ranger, stretching out his arms and adjusting his backpack.

“Right. The boat,” Claire answered, forcing a smile as she pulled her shirt tighter across her chest and got to her feet. Zach gave her a confused look, then followed her towards the others. Her cheeks blazed when she passed Owen, though she did not acknowledge the amused look he was giving her on the way through the terminal, or at the dock, or once they were in their seats. She pointedly ignored him until the boys got up to pick out some snacks, and when she finally looked at him again, he grinned. 

“Got something to tell me?” he asked playfully, nudging her knee with his. Her face reddened further and she looked away.

“More like something to show you,” she answered, quiet and low, staring off down the aisle so he wouldn’t see her embarrassingly wide smile. 

His response was a low whistle. “Uh huh?” he said. “And what might that be?”

She shrugged, looking back over her shoulder at him. “I think I’ve finally accepted I’m not in control,” she said, turning the grin to a flirty smirk of her own.

“Clever girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, the story is that we went to Jurassic World and on the way out one of my BFFs said, "Jacen, you should write me some fanfic about them doing it." So, two rum and cokes and four hours later, I have indeed written some fanfic about them doing it. Hope you like it, buddy!


End file.
